The Monarch MUTO Titan Cryptid Superspecies Profile Database
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Beyond logic lies truth. Their mission: Discovery and Defence in a Time of Monsters. A series of declassified files for all sorts of Kaiju to potentially appear in my take on Legendary's MonsterVerse. Any and all creatures belong to their respective creators.
1. AERO

**_Monarch _****_M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile Database**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Four Wings of Terror"_**

* * *

**Designation: A.E.R.O.**

**Classification: (Atmospherically-Enabled Reptilian Organism)**

**Nature: Aerodynamic**

**Length: 81 ft (Adult)**

**Wingspan (Front Wings): 579 ft**** (Adult)**

**Wingspan (Hind Wings): 567 ft**** (Adult)**

**Behaviour: Omnivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of Specimen: Potentially few**

**Location: Outpost 15, Stewart Island, New Zealand**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**First discovered on Letchi Island in 1966 by a team of Monarch explorers led by Dr. Yamane and Bill Randa, a large egg about at least 50 feet wide was found deep within a cave. The egg containing the creature was eventually transported to a mobile quarantine zone in New Zealand.**

**Coincidentally****, in the same ****caverns within Letchi Island, Dr. Yamane also found paintings of a two-winged creature of otherwise similar form, possibly depicting an earlier ancestor. Translated symbols and runes in the caves referred to the beast as "Gyaos".**

**Soon enough, in New Zealand's warm conditions, the egg quickly hatched to reveal a creature of undiscovered species. ****At first, it was believed to be a sub-species of Rodan, due to their similarities such as their pterosaurian appearances. However, such beliefs were disproved soon enough, with the creature's dominantly green scales and four wings, which seems very rare, unique and unusual for any flying creature; avian, pterosaurian or otherwise.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Because of the first specimen's small stature compared to other MUTOs, the AERO was thought to be a mild threat. H****owever, over time this was eventually proven to be an infant of its species, due to its quick ****growth spurt (growing by 2.4 feet a day).**

**Its blackened teeth, the protrusions of which are similar to that of a crocodile, are able to heal back if broken or snapped off during combat. Similarly, its talons are very thick and strong in terms of gripping, and can also heal.**

**Because**** of its mass, its flight could cause a strong wave of wind, albeit on a smaller scale when compared to the much larger Rodan. ****Its long tail, despite changing little affect during flight, does prove to be prehensile. **

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Anguirus

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Born of Stone and Ice"_**

* * *

**Designation: Anguirus**

**Classification: Titanus Angirasu**

**Nature: Bio-Cryogenic**

**Height: 197 ft (quadrupled)**

**Length: 789 ft (head to tail)**

**Behaviour: Self-defencive**

**Range: Worldwide**

**Number of Specimen: One confirmed living, one fossil found**

**Location: Outpost 86, Alaska**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**If Godzilla is the 'Alpha Predator', then Anguirus can be considered the 'Beta Predator'.**

**Anguirus possesses some of the thickest armour ever seen from a Titan. ****His armoured skin and club-like tail form call to mind the prehistoric Ankylosaurus, hence its name. His tail is as long as his body, if not longer, which boggles even the most knowledgable minds of Monarch's experts, especially how he maintains his stature and balance.**

**Much like Rodan, Anguirus' body is is covered in rock-like scales. However, unlike Rodan's bio-volcanic nature, Anguirus seems to have rock and other crystalline structures grafted onto his skin, making this Titan part mineral. The armoured carapace on the Titan's back is embedded with slivers of pure unbreakable diamond that lap over his back akin to a cape made of sharp, crystal spears. This also extends to the club on his tail. If Rodan was a Titan forged in fire, then Anguirus is a Titan born of Ice and the Earth itself.**

**In 1987, ancient tablets were uncovered on Lagos Island by a Monarch exploration team led by Houston Brooks and Brian Anders, revealing vague depictions of various Titans, including one resembling and confirmed to be Anguirus. ****Experts have speculated that Anguirus might've dated back around 70-80 million years, presumably well after Godzilla's time in prehistory.**

**A year later, Anguirus himself was first spotted in the flesh in a crater in Victoria Island where he was seen eating the few forests there around the crater where natives mistook him for a demon of legend they named "Angira". Monarch would then again encounter the armoured Titan a few days later during an attempt to wrangle in the walrus-like Titan Maguma where the two monsters co-operated and escaped Monarch capture. Anguirus would then reappear, building a new nest and hideout for itself deep in the mountains of Alaska.**

**While establishing Outpost 54 in the area of Castle Bravo, Monarch scientists spotted the fresh skeleton of a member of Anguirus' species just outside of Godzilla's "underwater lair". A sibling? A parent? A distant ancestor? Unrelated? A previous rival to Godzilla? This is yet to be confirmed and remains a speculation...**

**In 2019, Anguirus awoke from his lair upon hearing the call of Monster Zero. However, instead of the following the source, the Titan took the opposite direction and went upnorth into the Arctic Ocean. As of now, a team of agents from the Outpost 86, led by Anders, are in pursuit of the creature...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Despite his herbivorous nature, Anguirus is by no means a gentle giant. He is rather territorial creature, violently attacking anyone or anything that gets in his path. He can use the sharp, fang-like protrusions on the top of his mouth as rudimentary tusks, especially when defending marked territory. ****The spikes on Anguirus' carapace, tail, and back of the head as well as his nasal horn, are sharp enough to potentially pierce through steel and even the toughest of hides, including that of Godzilla's.**

**He's also rather tenacious, only retreating when realising the fight isn't going in his favour. However, his intelligence is balanced by his healing abilities, which he would take advantage of in order to take on another round against a potential rival; so he has proven to be quite persistent and determined. ****While his physical stamina proves to be an advantage at close range; upon far range however, he utilises an "Ultrasonic" roar that can go as far as 2.5 kilometres.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Arachnoclaw

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Designation: Arachnoclaw**

**Classification: Arachnocidis**

**Nature: Super-anthropod**

**Length: 8-12 ft**

**Behaviour: Carnivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of Specimen: 20-30+**

**Location: Outpost 33, Skull Island**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**Arachnoclaws are large predatory, spider-like arthropods that dwell at the bottom of the abyssal chasms, where light barely penetrates. Scavengers, they tend to lurk on the edges of the chasms, feeding on carrion. While they aren't above adding fresh meat to their diet, they also aren't aggressive about getting it either. ****They mostly live in the caves branching off from chasm walls. There they remain until their antennae sense that something has fallen into their domain. They have six legs that are used to walk, with two crab-like claws under their mouths, which are used to rip prey into easily digestible pieces.**

**They've a very strange life cycle that begins when the parents lay microscopic eggs in rotting carrion. Most are either killed by other scavengers or drowned in the muddy water that collects in the bottom of the pit. Lucky Arachnoclaws will survive long enough to be ingested by mature Carnictis, where they live their first few years in the creature's gut as parasites. When they are old enough to leave, they either emerge from the part of their host they were injected into or eat their "home" inside out. Once free, they scuttle off to join their insect counterparts in the abyss.**

**These huge insects are carrion-eaters from the deep abyssal pits, any and every animal that falls, dead or alive, will most likely be eaten by the Arachnoclaws and the other horrible creatures from the deep. Their hunting tactics are the ambush. They look like a giant trapdoor spider, with six legs and powerful claws.**

**Arachnoclaws laid their microscopic eggs in carrion of the chasm floor, but most were either eaten by carrion eaters, or drowned in the slime that coated the pit's bottom. They were then ingested by Carnictis, in the guts of which they hatched and lived as stomach parasites until they pupated and emerged from the rectum as miniature adults, already capable of scavenging for food.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**As predators rivalled by the Skullcrawlers, the Arachnoclaws prove to be equal menaces. However, unlike the Crawlers that make themselves known literally on the surface, especially after being awakened by the seismic mines in 1973, the Arachnoclaws often keep to themselves and would rather for their prey to come to them in their spider pits. ****Their pincer claws also prove to be sharp enough to cut through even the thickest of bamboo.**

**However, upon the Titans' slow migration to Skull Island, the indigenous predators of the island are soon to inevitably become the prey, including the Arachnoclaws...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Asperdorsus

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Rough-back Warrior"_**

* * *

**Designation: Asperdorsus**

**Classification: Asperdorsus bellator **

**Nature: Super-evolved dinosaur  
**

**Length: 72-84 feet (head to tail)**

**Behaviour: Herbivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of Specimen: 20-40**

**Location: Outpost 33, Skull Zealand**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**Asperdorsus are most likely the third largest animals on Skull Island, dwarfed only by the Skull Devil Ramarak and the Alpha Primate Kong. In addition to the heavy armour the Asperdorsus are covered in, they bear long crests of spike-like protrusions from their backs and the undersides of their necks. Compared to the Brontosaurus and Adaptosaurus of prehistoric times, most likely ancestors and descendants, the Asperdorsus have long limbs and high bellies which prove helpful adaptations for moving through the thick jungle vegetation. Because of their relatively narrow build, they need a long tail to balance their long neck.**

**Despite their size, the lanky build of the Asperdorsus allow them to manoeuvre adeptly through their thickly wooded habitat, where they graze the relatively untouched mid-level foliage. The eternal dimness of certain jungle floors necessitated the Asperdorsus' developing a strong sense of smell, which lead them to their favourite food species. Asperdorsus were particularly fond of the fruits that grew at their grazing level, which ripened at different times of the year. Because of this, their slow and meandering migration could easily be mapped in accordance to which fruits were in season. In addition to their spikes, their heavily armoured bodies are able to prevent attacks from most predators. Only Venatosaurus and Carvers are smart enough to attempt to take down an Asperdorsus while being wary of their powerful tails, a blow from which could break bones.**

**While they live in solitude for most of the year, when it comes time to breed, Asperdorsus locate one another with low frequency vocalisations produced in their stomachs. Males attempt to impress females by using their tails to level small patches of forest by clearing brush and pushing over small trees. Females would choose whichever male was the largest and most destructive performers to father their young.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Despite their herbivorous nature, Aspers have proven to be very self-defencive, especially if they feel threatened by an intruder in their territory. The long tail of an Asperdorsus could be swept aside with such force that a blow could easy break rock and even bones. Should such creatures end up in a stampede, their feet are strong enough crush down any living thing that gets in their way. ****With such traits, a single specimen may be able to stand a chance against a pack of Skullcrawlers, at least for long enough.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Bagan

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"God of Destruction"_**

* * *

**Designation: Bagan**

**Classification: Titanus Baganus/Bakanus**

**Nature: Unknown/Shape-shifter**

**Height: 406 ft**

**Length: 802 ft (head/horn to tail)**

**Wingspan: Unknown**

**Behaviour: Unpredictable**

**Range: Worldwide**

**Location: Outpost 80, Mount Everest, Himalayas, Nepal**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**From 1980 to 1983, a team of Monarch agents and scientist, including ****Dr. Jacob Radner, photographer ****Shinpei Muraki, ****atomic physicist ****Masao Inamura and his daughter, ****assistant biology professor Akiko Inamura, visited across the ****Tibet region and the ****Sichuan Province of China. They uncovered various text and paintings depicting an ancient mythical shape-shifting beast referred to as Bagan (or alternatively Bakan, depending on certain translations).**

**Several forms this beast had taken on included a horned monkey-like beast, a four-legged sea monster, and a dragon that strangely resembled European depictions of dragons, more so than most of those from Asian folklore and mythology.**

**He was believed to have come to Earth to feed upon many forests and ended up sealed away in the Himalayas long ago by a clan of Mothra, as depicted in the carvings deep in Tibetan caverns. In 1990, further analysis of the carvings and paintings showed various symbols and drawings that carried a strong resemblance to the famous Nazca Lines, implying that Bagan may have been responsible for the ruins of the Nazca civilisation in Peru.**

**Thanks to the call of Monster Zero in 2019, he finally set himself free from his frozen tomb and seems to be heading towards the city of Kolkata. Evacuation of the city and other neighbouring areas has been declared. However, another titan, very similar to Mothra, is revealed to be in pursuit of this beast...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**As shown in illustrations, Bagan is capable of shape-shifting into separate forms by altering its cells while it was in contact with the correct elements, meaning it could only be in its flight-based form in the sky, its water-based form in the sea, and its land-based form on dry land. Similarly to most Titans, he's able to heal himself while changing form. ****Bagan can also emit bolts of "plasma" from his mouth,**** launch "arrows" of sharp energy from his claws, and**** fire a ray of lightning from his forehead nasal horn.**

**While not as large or controlling as Monster Zero, Bagan has proven to be a potential and malicious menace in his own way. His durability and ever-shifting had enable him to break through the hard rock of the Himalayan mountains. Like Rodan, his wings are able to lift his otherwise heavy body. ****If he isn't a Titan, he may as well be classified as a Demon...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Baragon

**_Monarch _****_M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

_**"The Rose Dragon"**_

* * *

******Designation: ****Baragon**

**Classification: ****Titanus Baragora**

**Nature: Subterranean/****Bio-Luminescent**

**Height: 46 ft (****quadrupedal), 115 ft (bipedal)**

**Length: 135 ft (from head to tail)**

**Behaviour: Potential Protector**

**Range: Continental**

**Location: Outpost 18, Vosges, France**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**Baragon is believed by some to be the descendant of a Mesozoic reptile called Baranosdragon that has evolved survived throughout the countless periods and into the modern day by living underground, possibly connecting to the Hollow Earth theory, a conspiracy that itself proved popular among a few experts at Monarch.**

**In 1960, ****American scientist Dr. James Bowen, along with Japanese assistants Sueko Togami and Kenichiro Kawaji, travelled to France upon hearing news of a brief and unusual shockwave in the French countryside, close to the border of Germany. They led a Monarch team into a excavation mission to find the source of this "shockwave", and their speculations would soon be confirmed. Deep beneath the valleys of Vosges, the Titan remained half-sleeping in a lair of sorts; within, a tunnel was found as well, suggested that this creature had dug here before.**

**However, Baragon may well be of the first Titans to be discovered by Mankind, even long before the foundation of Monarch. Entries dated far back to the late 18th century told of a expedition led by Captain Robert Walton and Doctor Victor Frankenstein, in which they encountered a large red dragon-like creature emerge somewhere in ****Scandinavia.**

**The text that directly references the beast is quoted as follows,**

**"_And there, like a child born from the womb of Mother Earth, a fierce and mighty dragon emerged from the mountaintop and let out a shriek like that of a banshee. The horn atop of its head, not unlike that of a Rhinoceros, glowed as bright as the sun, and the ridges upon its back resembles the petals of a blood red rose..._"**

**The Titan's epidermis appears to be mostly a deep light red in colour, with gnarly shards of volcanic and metamorphic rock covering much of his body (thus serving as a form of geological armour plating), culminating in prominent ridges of lithic armour that run the length of the creature's back that are shaped somewhat like rose petals.**

**In 2019, Baragon had emerged from beneath the French valleys, upon hearing Monster Zero's alpha call. Shortly afterwards, Baragon made contact with another Titan of similar features, Methuselah, and had allied with each other. Whether this connection is due Monster Zero's control and influence or not is yet to be determined...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Baragon has proven time and time again to be quite capable of tearing through bedrock with seemingly little effort and at remarkable speed. His single horn also happens to be bio-luminescent, able to glow a bright amber-orange so Baragon could see through the darkness while burrowing. ****Internal scans reveal that the external ears of this Titan are attached to a highly-articulated joint of cartilage, enabling them to be quickly perked up or folded over his eyes to protect them from physical blows.**

**He can breath a highly combustible, napalm-like substance from his mouth that could reach out as far as his body length and can melt up to 250 degrees Celsius and 500 Fahrenheit. His bio-lithic and metamorphic rock-like armour, very similar to that of Rodan's, seem to show for sure that he could withstand such high temperatures. ****However, for every strength, there's a weakness; his large ears seem to be extra-sensitive, and he tends to prefer to mostly appear at night as opposed to broad daylight.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Battra

**_Monarch _****_M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Prince of Vengeance"_**

* * *

**Designation: Battra**

**Classification: Titanus Batora**

**Nature: Unknown**

**Body Length: 296 ft (Larva form)**

**Body Height: 54 ft (Imago form)**

**Wingspan: 814 ft (Imago form)**

**Behaviour: Combative**

**Range: Unknown**

**Location: Outpost 60, Infant Island, Indonesia**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**For every Yin, there's a Yang. For every Light, there's a Shadow. For every gentle and noble beast, there's a fierce and savage one, and that's Battra to his younger sister, Mothra.**

**Battra is believed to have also co-existed with Mothra and Godzilla, thus he's a guardian of the planet as well. Strong, fast, and all but merciless, to invoke Battra's wrath is to invite swift and utter destruction. His blazing red eyes are often set upon anything that may threaten the serenity of the planet Earth, even more so than Mothra, who herself is much more merciful, understanding and compassion towards certain humans in particular. Of course, to Battra, this might be considered a weakness. While fierce and destructive towards sentient life, Battra has shown to become surprisingly caring and gentle at the most rare of events.**

**In 1961, twin sisters Dr. Ziyi and**** Xingxing C****hen led a Monarch scientific expedition team, including captain Clark Nelson, radiation specialist Dr. Harada, linguist and anthropologist Dr. Shinichi Chujo, and journalist Ken Fukuda,**** to Infant Island****. There they studied the ecology and culture in the area and ascertained that one of the key hieroglyphs among the carvings and paintings referred to a black counterpart of Mothra, complete with text that roughy translated to "Battle Moth" or literally "The Black Moth".**

**When the Monarch expedition crew discovered the live Titan egg deep within the caverns of the island, an Outpost was eventually established in order to closely monitor the creature that lay dormant within it. A quickening sonar pulse suggested the creature was about to awaken at some point; however, it would take 31 years until any speculations became true, for in 1992, the egg finally hatched at last and slowly revealed a dark green larva, nearly as long as 300 feet. Soon after, Battra retreated into a cocoon to further continue his metamorphosis.**

**As of 2019, Battra finally emerged from his chrysalis and awoke free from his lair deep in Infant Island, in responce to the call of Monster Zero and the rise of Bagan. However, along the way, Battra has crossed paths in a collision course with yet another Titan, Typhon...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**In larva form, Battra possessed a horn atop his head, not unlike that of a rhinoceros, and another on each side of his mandibles, similar to the tusks of a mammoth or elephant. This seems to come to use when burrowing or for self-defence attacks. ****When he reached his imago state, his armoured hide proved resistant to most, if not all conventional weaponry, and his three horns could now each fire a cluster of laser energy that converge together into a Prism Beam. **

**Pupal DNA samples have also suggested a growth of multiple stages, not unlike that of his lighter counterpart, Mothra. On reaching adulthood, Battra's able to emit gamma-wave bio-luminescence which can be projected through the intricate patterns on his wings and weaponised into blinding 'fire rays'. In both forms, much like his twin sister, Battra possesses a wasp-esque stinger at the end of his tail/abdomen as well as the ability to spit silk from his "mouth".  
**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Biollante

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Spirit of the Plant"_**

* * *

**Designation: Biollante**

**Classification: Titanus Biorante**

**Nature: Human/Titan Hybrid**

**Height: 406 feet (Subject-A) / 5 feet 2 inches (Subject-B)**

**Length: Unknown**

**Width: Unknown**

**Behaviour: Ultra-sensitive**

**Range: Limited, potentially worldwide**

**Location: Outpost 89, Trolltunga, Norway**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**"_The long sobs, o_**_**f violins, o****f autumn. ****Wound my heart w****ith a monotone l****anguor. ****All breathless a****nd pale, when t****he hour sounds, ****I remember f****ormer days a****nd I cry; ****And I go i****n an ill wind w****hich carries me. ****Here, there, l****ike a d**_**_ead leaf..._"**

**"Autumn Song" - Paul Verlaine**

**Countless mythologies and folklore across Greece, Rome, Scandinavia, and so have personified Earth and nature as feminine mother-like deities, Goddesses much like Mothra, Scylla, Sekhmet and Tiamat. Biollante may also be considered the ultimate 'florafauna'.**

**In 1984, Dr Genshiro Shiragami and** **Professor Makoto Hayashida led a expedition team to the mountains of Scandinavia, with help and fundings from the companies Landsat and Bio-Major, where they found the large plant-like being laying deep inside the bowels of the valleys. However, this turned out to be a ruse exploited by Bio-Major, as they hired a group of mercenaries to ambush, trap and take down the team. Makoto, Genshiro, and a few others survived, but this resulted in the latter's then-19-year-old daughter, Erika, getting heavily injured in the crossfire.**

**Desperate, Genshiro sought to inject some of Biollante's cells into his nearly dying daughter, despite the ethic objections of his fellow colleagues and co-workers. Despite this, the injections have surprisingly granted Erika some of Biollante's regenerating powers, enabling her to instantly heal her own wounds. However, over the years, she had begun growing strange plant-like obstructures across her body, becoming a hybrid of both humanity and titan, the first of a kind. This mutation has resulted in Erika being designated as 'Subject-B', with Biollante as 'Subject-B'.**

**Five years later, in 1989, a then-17-year-old psychic by the name of Miki Saegusa, having just been recruited into Monarch, was called in to interview Erika. Both have claimed to hear the thoughts and feelings of the adoring beast, hinting at a deeper and even spiritual connection.**

**By 2019, things took an even stranger turn, as Subject-B suddenly began trembling, crying and sending into a frantic and panicked state. Monarch agents managed to calm and stabilise her. Upon further interviews, she said in her words,**

**"_I could hear it... I could hear them... the roars, the cackling... calling to me, tempting and luring me... like a demon wrapping its claws around me... hissing and whispering behind my ears, and screaming with many voices until it starts to break my mind... and my soul..._"**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Biollante can constrict and grapple with a potential threat with her many tendrils and mouthed vines, each of which are capable of spitting a highly corrosive sap that can blind an opponent, and are even capable of piercing through even the toughest of rocks. ****Biollante can also use her tendrils for defensive purposes, such as to construct a wall to deflect offencive attacks. ****Biollante can submerge her vines and tendrils and then have them rise up from the ground further away from her in a surprise attack. ****She could also spit large quantities of radioactive corrosive sap from her large mouth, as the radiation is clearly visible as orange energy spores within the sap stream.**

**Despite her plant-like body and rather grounded-looking appearance, Biollante is capable of moving across the ground rather quickly, using her four main tendrils like rudimentary feet to propel herself forwards. ****Biollante also seem to sport extremely enhanced regenerative capabilities, and according to Dr. Shiragami himself, Biollante is completely immortal and can't die, due to both her regenerative capacity.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Carnictis

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Vile Meat-Weasel"_**

* * *

**Designation: C****arnictis**

**Classification: Carnictis Sordicus  
**

**Nature: Super-evolved parasite  
**

**Length: 14-26 feet**

**Behaviour: Carnivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of Specimen: Potentially few**

**Location: Outpost 33, Skull Island  
**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**Thriving deep in the pits and caverns of Skull Island, presumably the very same hellholes the Skullcrawlers were unleashed from, Carnictises are blind tapeworm-esque creatures with fleshy pink skin within oily black leathery shells that they emerge out of when they sense potential prey. They have bristles around their "necks" with a mouth at the end of the neck. Their "mouths" have two rings of teeth, and they're described as being similar to slugs and maggots. **

**Monarch scientists theorised that the ancestors of Carnictis were intestinal parasites similar to tapeworms that lived in the guts of the large predators of Skull Island living off the devoured flesh of their hosts, and that at some point in the history of these worms, they must have evolved so they could survive outside the intestinal tracks of their hosts. They also speculated that long ago, some time prior to the expedition to Skull Island in 1973****, a predator similar to either a Vastatosaurus rex or a Skullcrawler was infected with the ancestors of Carnictis, and fell into one of the chasms of Skull Island. Upon the infected predator's death, the worms disgorged themselves from their host and found themselves in the rich organic river found at the pit's base where they thrived, being warmed by the hot, geothermal water of the pits and living off the flesh of any unfortunate animal that fell into the pits. Eventually, these worms grew larger becoming the Carnictis, the large size they have gained allowing them to overwhelm and consume live and larger prey.**

**While for an adult Carnictis would eventually die if it were moved or exposed to cooler waters, or if their supply of carrion suddenly stopped, Carnictis eggs could combat this through their ability to lay dormant for decades until favourable conditions returned and hatch in those times. As adults, Carnictis formed a symbiotic relationship with the Arachno-claw, who laid their eggs in carrion for Carnictis to eat. When the eggs hatched, the spiders emerged from the Carnictis' rectum.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Carnictis can use their teeth filled maws to attack and subdue their prey. They attach to its prey with their maws then chewed them up alive. When they're latched onto to a victim, they can only be released from either by killing them or somehow driving them away.**

**When Outpost 33 was built and established, a lone Monarch agent took on what could be considered a suicide mission by delving deep into the pits, retrieving a couple of unhatched Carnictis eggs and bringing them back to the base for further study and examination, nearly risking his own life in the process.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	10. Crackler

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Dreamhunter"_**

* * *

**Designation: Crackler**

**Classification: Titanus Crakler ? (If this creature could even be a Titan)**

**Nature: Electromagnetic**

**Height: 307 feet**

**Behaviour: Erratic**

**Range: Potentially worldwide**

**Location: Unknown**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**The Crackler has a lanky body structure with four legs with one claw on each foot, and two arms with three fingers on each. Its head contains six eyes and features two tusks on the lower jaw and a horn at the tip of its snout.**

**The Crackler is believed to been formed by the brainwaves of a man named Sydney Walker, who was undergoing Theta wave therapy to cure his insomnia. While the experimental therapy sent Walker into a very deep slumber, it also amplified his brain waves, and, due to his having suppressed his anger for about 45 years of his lifetime, allowed his subconscious to create a physical, purely electromagnetic and non-living entity. The being then attacked locations Walker and others would have hidden anger towards, such as his loud, arguing neighbours in his apartment building and his hazardous job at a bus station.**

**Sometime in late '90's and early 2000's, the Crackler appeared out of nowhere and drained the energy of a lone building in Manhattan, New York, and destroyed much of it, disappearing soon after. The HEAT team went in investigate and analyse; Mendel Craven suggested that whatever attacked the building could've originated from inside. The Crackler later appeared in a bus yard and destroyed a few buses there. However, the surviving grown offspring of the GINO that once attacked New York City arrived just then. GINO II used its power breath on the Crackler, but it absorbed the energy of Godzilla's and grew slightly bigger as a result. GINO II resorted to physical attacks, and brought up a cloud of smoke when he hit it into a carpark. However, before it could finish its final blow, the Crackler disappeared.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**As a being of pure electrical energy, the Crackler can absorb & manipulate electricity, shoot bursts of lightning, and even ****fire electric beams from the palms of its hands. While this creature may not be as powerful as Monster Zero, it has proven to be strong enough to create EMP effects, similar to the MUTOs. ****Otherwise, its physical form, despite its seemingly lankiness, can barge down anything that may end up in its way.**

**The Crackler also appears to be drawn to mass negative feelings of living animals and creatures, especially those made repressed, suppressed or merely subconscious. As in 2019, the Crackler was briefly glimpsed just outside Outpost 89, when it was drawn to the feelings of despair and agony made by Subject-B (aka Erika Shiragami).**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Crustaceous Rex

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"King of the Crustaceans"_**

* * *

**Designation: ****Crustaceous Rex**

**Classification: Titanus ****Crustaceous**

**Nature: Super-evolved ****invertebrate**

**Height: 161 feet**

**Length: 173 feet**

**Behaviour: Predatory**

**Range: Limited**

**Location: Outpost 39, Jamaica**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**Back in late 1998, when GINO II was believed and presumed dead like its parent from a bomb attack, Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos led the HEAT team, albeit with a heavy heart, to Jamaica, where reports of another mutant were flooding across the internet. It was there that a new species of giant squid from the deep ocean had been driven into relatively safer feeding grounds by something...**

**As it turned out, GINO II had survived from its attack and followed HEAT to the South Seas, where he saved the crew from a massive squid attack. As it turned out, the thing that had chased the squids from their habitat made itself known: a giant crustacean which Randy Hernandez later dubbed 'Crustaceous Rex', although Victor "Animal" Palotti suggested the not-so creative name of "Giant Walking Crab Cake", so the former stuck.**

**The Crustaceous Rex is a relentless foe, although it isn't specifically aggressive towards humans. In fact, the only time it actively chased people was when Nick and French operative Monique DuPre led the monster into the nearby jungle with a truckload of highway tar. The kaiju was feeding on an unknown substance resembling tar such as that produced by the giant squids, and after Zilla burned up its food supply, it was left with little recourse. When it specifically threatened Nick, GINO II leapt into the fray, and used a combination of wits and a set of atomic & nuclear powers, similar to that of Titanus Gojira (aka Godzilla) not present in his own biological father to defeat the monster, forcing the mutant to retreat.**

**After analysing C-Rex's DNA, Nick and Elsie Chapman discovered that it shared a remarkably similar genetic structure to GINO II, and, by extension, GINO I. Either fortunately or unfortunately, they never saw or found the Crustaceous Rex again; however, little did they know that the creature was eventually caught, quarantined and contained by a Monarch squadron led by the elder James Conrad. For almost 20 years, the Rex remained trapped in the centre of its outpost, stared at and observed upon like a museum exhibition.**

**Until in 2019, the Crustaceous Rex managed broke free and through Monarch forces and escaped back into the ocean, heading west towards Mexico. It's been quickly speculated the creature is reacting to Monster Zero's alpha call...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Its stature and feeding habits are interestingly very similar to the MUTOs and Skullcrawlers. Like most titans, its armoured hide helps in protecting itself from most conventional military weaponry; and even it does suffer a hint of damage, especially from a breath of pure atomic/nuclear radiation, its healing factors proves to be very moderate. It also seems to be s****urprisingly agile for what was a amphibious sea-creature, being able to ****regurgitate tar as a form of self-****defence, and use the t****entacles in its underbelly to grapple both foe threat, and even potential prey.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Cryptocledius

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"They Come From Beneath the Sea"_**

* * *

**Designation: Cryptocledius**

**Classification: Titanus ****Cryptocledius**

**Nature: Super-evolved hybrid of mosasaur and plesiosaur**

**Height: Unknown**

**Length: 109 feet (From head to tail)**

**Behaviour: ****Omnivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of specimen: Currently three (One male and two females)**

**Location: Outpost 39, English Channel**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**The Cryptocledius are aquatic long-necked reptiles, believed to have evolved from sea-based dinosaurs that nearly went extinct by the end of the Cretaceous period, in 65,000,000 B.C. Monarch experts believe that they're the result of millions of years of cross-breeding between plesiosaurs, with their long necks and large bodies, and mosasaurs, with their v-shaped crocodile-esque jaws. **

**Around late 1998 and early 1999, three specimen had been found in the depths of the English Channel, between Britain and France, and so Monarch eventually constructed an underwater base to observe and document the creatures. Due to their close locations and similar habits, the Cryptocledius are speculated to be related to Titanus Leviathan in some way. Cousins? Subspecies? This is yet to be confirmed.**

**In 2019, the three sea-beasts smashed free from their containment site, and headed around up north to England. They were last witnessed in the Thames...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Having descended from breeding hybrids of mosasaurs and plesiosaurs, the Cryptocledius seem to have traits of both prehistoric creatures. Their sharp teeth have proven to cut through even the toughest of sharks and whales. Their long necks enable them to scan around their environments at any angle and direction, as well as constricting opposing threats. Along with the middle and hind fins, each specimen has a pair of front claws, similar to those of a mosasaur or even a platypus, can leave deep marks even on metallic surfaces.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	13. Dagahra

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Demon of the Seas"_**

* * *

**Designation: Dagahra**

**Classification: Titanus Dagahra**

**Nature: ****Genetically-engineered/Bio-engineered**

**Height: Unknown**

**Length: 432 feet**

**Wingspan: 876 feet**

**Behaviour: Destroyer**

**Range: Worldwide**

**Location: Outpost 97, Bering Sea**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**To say that Dagahra is a living weapon would be like calling Godzilla "a big lizard." Single-minded and ferocious by nature, Dagarla attacks and destroys without mercy, and all that intimidating jargon than follows the wake of the deadly sea monster.**

**Around a million years ago, Dagahra was created by the ancient Nilai-Kanai civilisation, a neighbouring kingdom to Lemuria in the North Pacific, in order to consume and clean up the marine pollution they produced. The Nilai-Kanai genetically engineered Dagahra from marine life, incorporating the genes of bacteria that consumed toxins. However, there was a deadly side-effect, as Dagahra began producing millions of poisonous starfish called Barems. When the Nilai-Kanai tried to destroy their failed creation, Dagahra fought to defend himself and drove the civilisation to the brink of collapse. In he Lemurians created the serpent Titan Manda to defeat Dagahra, but powerful earthquakes occurred across the ocean floor and caused the entire civilisations to sink entirely. Dagahra disappeared along with Manda as well as the entirety of Lemuria and Nilai-Kanai, with only a few ruined pyramids still remaining amidst the ocean floor...**

**Many thousands of years later, ****in 1993, ****Dagahra was awakened again when the Monarch drill submarine **_Atragon_** accidentally made its way through the beast's lair, and began to follow not too far behind. He eventually found the lost empire, but they weren't unprepared, as Manda rose up to defend its realm. At first, the Dagahra had the upper hand, with not only mere brute strength but also the use of his infectious Barem, nearly incapacitating the great serpent. However, thanks to the power of Lemuria's "motherly crystal", Manda enhanced its immunity system and ****retaliated against the sea dragon, who eventually retreated into the tunnels of the hollow earth.**

**Four years later, in 1997, Dagahra was found again, slowly healing his wounds in the depths of the Bering Sea. As usual, Monarch saw fit to establish a containment facility around the beast, should he regained some hint of strength. In the meantime, Dr Dimitri Ivanoff studied the bacterial Barem, and sought to find a means to an antidote or even immunity, should an outbreak occur. Although, over the twenty-two years seemed to have proven calm and even safe. ****That is until 2019, when Dagahra was fully awakened once again, this time by the alpha call of Monster Zero...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Dagahra possesses what seem to be a cannon on each shoulder able to release toxic starfish called Barem, which he can create such within its body when consuming pollutants. ****Even while spinning at incredible speeds, creating a tornado. While spinning, lightning can fire from Dagahra's body, and the tornado then shoots out of the ocean, spreading enough Barem. ****The Barem had proven deadly enough to overrun and even destroy the Nilai-Kanai kingdom.**

**When he doesn't rely on his spreading disease, he can unleash a purplish-crimson energy beam from his mouth and dorsal fins called the "Irabushan Beam". This beam can increase in power with the use of Barem. When in his second form, Dagahra can fire two Irabushan Beams at once in the form of a new attack called the Super-Extreme Dragon Explosion.**

**The fight against Manda had shown that the Dagahra, for all its deadly strength, isn't without weakness, for if the Barem-producing organs inside of Dagahra's body are destroyed, he would become severely weakened and helpless.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	14. Deep-Dweller

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Jaws of Terror"_**

* * *

**Designation: ****Deep-Dweller**

**Classification: ****Altis Habitatis**

**Nature: Meta-aquatic**

**Length: 124 feet**

**Behaviour: Predatory**

**Range: Limited**

**Location: Outpost 45, Corvo Island, Azores**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**The Deep-Dweller is****, as its name would imply, ****a deep-sea-dwelling creature that was forced to the surface back in around 2000 and 2001, where it became disoriented by the light**** of passing ships**** and began to attack. It soon attracted the attention of HEAT, who eventually tried to lure the Dweller out of the Hudson Canyon and off of the continental shelf. After a brief battle with GINO II, they were able to use light beams to send it home, but they became caught on it and were dragged into pressures that their submarine couldn't handle. GINO II then burrowed its way out of the shelf and broke them free before again confronting the Deep-Dweller. He then allowed the giant fish to swim away into the open ocean.**

**Several years later, a series of boat disappearances as well as a shortage of fish have occurred near the Azores Island, confirmed to be caused by ****the Deep-Dweller itself, having been found again by a Monarch team. Taking advantage of its weakness, the team used lights to lure and contain the creature, restricting its swim-zone to around the smallest island of the Azores.**

**In 2019, in the wake of Monster Zero's call, the Deep-Dweller fled its restrictions, and swim further east towards Portugal and Morocco, where Baphomet resides...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**The Deep-Dweller boasts a 40-foot wide jaw, and a powerful bite to match, plus sharp front claws in addition to its fast fins. Because of its adaption to deep and dark underwater environments, the Dweller's very prone to irritation whenever exposed to a certain excess of light, easily provoking it into attacking the source. However, despite its vicious nature, its desired prey is limited to certain fish, whales, and even sharks.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	15. Deplector

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Reapers"_**

* * *

**Designation: ****Deplector**

**Classification: ****Arachnocidis Reapus**

**Nature: Super-****anthropoid**

**Length: 40 feet (female), 20 feet (male)**

**Behaviour: Carnivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of Specimen: Unknown**

**Location: Outpost 33, Skull Island**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**Deplectors are land crabs that lived in the cracks and crevices of Skull Island. While they lacked eyes, the Deplectors use their antennae to locate potential prey, mainly Leafwings, Psychovultures and Vulturesaurus that may fly especially in giant flocks and/or at night, and often would eat about a dozen at a time. Deplectors use a sticky anchor cord each to keep them fastened to the rock walls as they hunt, however they could be severed at will. Females lay about a hundred eggs at a time, and they all leave into the chasm after hatching. Male Deplectors are noticeably dwarfed by females and, more often then not, never even leave their larval stage. Instead they inhabit a female's cave and fertilise their eggs.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Female Deplectors especially have a pair of huge 12 foot long claws, 24 foot long antennae, and**** strong grey armour all over their bodies, making them a challenge to any higher-up predators on the Skull Island food chain, even the Skullcrawlers. The males, on the other hand,**** are slightly bigger than their newborns (both male and female), yet they're still rather small, pale, soft-shelled, and defenceless. ****As a result of their smaller size and weakness compared to female Deplectors, most male Deplectors live at the back of these caves, while the females inhabit the area near the entrance.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	16. Diablosaurus

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"The Devil Lizard"_**

* * *

**Designation: Diablosaurus**

**Classification: Diablosaurus Rufus**

**Nature: Super-evolved dinosaur**

**Length: 40-50 feet (from head to tail)**

**Behaviour: Omnivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of Specimen: Approximately 20-25**

**Location: Outpost 33, Skull Island**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**Diablosaurus are a newly discovered species of heavily armoured dinosaur that are nearly invulnerable as adults. Their young are born live into small familial groups; such young individuals are likely to be targeted by large and mid-sized predators, and as such are under the constant watch of their elders until they grow old enough to leave in search of a mate. Because of the lack of the need for constant protection, Diablosaurus usually only lived in small units of immediate family or as mated pairs, although solitary individuals, particularly males, aren't exactly uncommon. Their poor eyesight make their powerful sense of smell a necessity in order to locate food. They tend to eat primarily on ferns and by tearing their favourite vines off of trees with their powerful heads.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**As large reptiles, the Diablosaurs are covered in spikes and osteoderms, which render them mostly impervious to the clawed hunters of Skull Island, even the vicious SKullcrawlers. Despite their size, they're ****sturdy**** and ****sure-footed**** as they walk on their rather dainty-looking toes. While the horn configuration on a Diablosaur seem to have no clear or consistent pattern, males have the largest horns of the two sexes. The species also sport bright red heads to aid in finding other individuals in the low jungle light and to ward off predators. They've poor eyesight and a good sense of smell. Their tough, mobile, mammalian lips and flat grinding teeth are used to shred through any vines they may tear down in the jungle to eat. While outwardly resembling a ceratopsian, the Diablosaurus are an unconventional descendant of sauropods with stocky necks and short tails.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	17. Dogora

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Monster X"_**

* * *

**Monarch Designation: M.E.T.O.**

**Classification: Astro Titanus Dogora**

**Nature: Massive Extra Terrestrial Organism**

**Height: UNKNOWN**

**Behaviour: UNKNOWN**

**Range: UNKNOWN**

**Location: Outpost 64, The Arctic**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**In the early 20th century, a young writer by the name of Howard Phillips Lovecraft wrote countless stories about strange beings and elder gods. How they were worshipped and could even bring about the end of the world as we know it, or rather don't know it. The Titans we hunt and search for may well be a core inspiration for such weird cosmic tales.**

**In 2015, ****Dr Yobuo Munakata, and his assistant Masayo Kirino, led an export team all the way to the frozen tundras of the North Pole upon discover of a new superspecies that may not be of this Earth; and they soon built a covert research and containment facility around the dormant creature,, initially dubbed 'Monster X'. Closer and further observations showed that the cells of this particular creature are formed from a mixture of both organic and crystalline substances, unmatched by any element found on this planet. Its skin felt like the smoothest diamond, yet had the scent of foul carbon coal.**

**Cryptolinguistics ****in the Monarch database ****has analysed translations of what few worldwide case studies there were for Monster X across tens of thousands of years. The ancients called it Dogora. ****In 2019, upon the call of Monster Zero and the awakening of the Titans, Dogora had expressed sudden movements, as if to break free...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Dogora heavily resembles a gigantic mutant jellyfish of sorts; with its "skin" so clear and transparent, it could easily become invisible even in our atmosphere. ****A single cell of Dogora was able to burn through steel restraints, and even absorb most if not all types of diamond and carbon fibres. Simply put, if it weren't for its icy prison, any attempt to contain such an alien beast through normal means would be inevitably moot.**

**However, cells of Dogora have to solidify and even corrode when exposed to venom of most species of bees, wasps and hornets; and potentially other types of venom containing hyaluronidase.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	18. Dragma

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

_**"Democratic Resurgence Against a Global Mechanised Armageddon"**_

* * *

**Designation: Dragma**

**Classification: Titanus Dragma**

**Nature: Bio-****Artificial**

**Height: 111 feet**

**Length: 222 feet**

**Wingspan: 555 feet**

**Behaviour: Potential Destroyer**

**Range: Worldwide**

**Number of Specimen: Currently 9**

**Location: Outpost 10, Montauk, Long Island, New York**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**If there were to be any examples of man-made titans, the Dragmas might well be the Prime Example. Created by rogue ex-member of Monarch, Dr Jonathan Insley, back in 1999, the Dragmas were his attempted response to humanity's growing reliance on technology and the feared rise of the Titans. However, his plans were thwarted by the combined efforts by GINO II and the HEAT team, and he was brought before the authorities.**

**Several years later, his ideals caught the attention of wanted mercenary leader, Alan Jonah, who led a team to break him out of prison and recruit him to their dark cause. Desiring revenge against HEAT and the monster that destroyed his lab, he accepted with hesitation and went ahead to recreate his Dragmas. The aforementioned creatures were constructed from a mix of DNA of both Godzilla and the MUTOs from the ruins of San Francisco as well as various dinosaur fossils, especially of the Ornithischian order.**

**In 2019, Insley's fears would eventually be confirmed by the awakening of the Titans, especially with the recent convergence up north in Boston...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Having been born from both Godzilla and MUTO DNA, the Dragmas have extremely strong hides that could prove resistant even to atomic breaths, and are able to reproduce asexually at a very high rate. Their large wings also enable them to lift their own body weight and take flight.**

**If these things were to break free, they could prove to a real big threat to humans and titans alike, as much as Monster Zero, Dogora & Bagan...**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	19. Ebirah

**_Monarch _****_M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Horror of the Deep"_**

* * *

**Designation: Ebirah**

**Classification: Titanus Ebira**

**Nature: Super-evolved ****Crustacean**

**Height: 173 feet**

**Body Length: 517 feet (from head to tail)**

**Left Claw Length: 87 feet**

**Right Claw Length: 109 feet**

**Behaviour: Predatory**

**Range: Worldwide**

**Location: Outpost 44, Letchi Island**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**In the early to mid 1960's, in the tiny Letchi Island, one of the many in the South Pacific, one of the most dangerous terrorist organisations in the world, the Red Bamboo, had spent years steadily building an army, complete with nuclear-grade weaponry, no less. However, one of their most dangerous weapons was a horrific titan they had named 'Ebirah', literally meaning 'The Great Shrimp'. Though no records exist of Ebirah's true origin, it was suggested that he was dragged from the deep trenches of the sea by the Red Bamboo's subs, or perhaps it was a subject of mutation-oriented experiments. Regardless, the monster was apparently "owned" by the Red Bamboo, as indicated by the huge emblems painted onto its exoskeleton, and thus the terrorists had somehow managed to keep the beast from leaving the island.**

**However, little did the Red Bamboo realise that their nefarious and sinister acts had attracted none other than the attention of the Monarch agency, where they made a expedition to the isle, having a creature they dubbed the 'AERO'. Eventually, Monarch ****sent the terrorist criminals into quick retreat, and they set up a containment facility around Ebirah in the island as a result.**

**In 2019, Ebirah fled further out to sea, seemingly heading towards Skull Island...**

**NOTE: It has been theorised that Ebirah was a giant species of lobster native to the deep oceanic ecosystem discovered in 1973, referred to as the Sub-Pacific Biosphere. The biosphere consists of several interconnected air pockets, rich in oxygen, hydrogen, and other gases that make up a life-supporting atmosphere. Ebirah's species, along with MUTOs, Gorosaurs, Titanosaurs and many other giant species, evolved to gigantic proportions while protected from the drastic climactic changes that ravaged the above-sea planet.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Ebirah is an extraordinarily violent and aggressive creature, destroying any watercraft which may come within his vicinity and often preying on fleeing humans by skewering them with his claws and eating them whole. Ebirah defends the waters around Letchi Island vigilantly, something the Red Bamboo exploited in order to prevent intruders from reaching the island. Only using a yellow juiced processed from one of the island's fruits can the Red Bamboo safely bypass Ebirah.**

**The Titan's aggressiveness would occasionally cause him to challenge larger and stronger Titans. This could prove to be his undoing, though during their battles, Ebirah tends to exhibit extensive body language to both intimidate and mock his opponents. ****Like most if not all Titans, Ebirah's exoskeleton can repel most if not all conventional weaponry. His huge claws can snap through even the toughest of steel. However, he can be**** repelled by certain chemical found in a native fruit of the island (also found on fellow pacific isles: Infant Island, Skull Island, Odo Island, Iwata Island, Farou Island, Mondo Island, Sergio Island, Sollgel Island, Lagos Island, Adonoa Island, Birth Island, etc.)**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	20. El Gusano Gigante

**_Monarch _****_M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"The Great Worm"_**

* * *

**Designation: ****El Gusano Gigante**

**Classification: Titanus Gusano Gigante**

**Nature: Macro-parasite**

**Length: 987 feet**

**Behaviour: Unpredictable**

**Range: Worldwide**

**Location: Outpost 59, Andes, Colombia**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**In late 1998, El Gusano Gigante made its first appearance in Mexico, feeding off a rare poisonous plant in Mexico which enabled it to grow to incomprehensible worm proportions and proceed to ravage the local farmlands. It was then chased by HEAT, and eventually the Mexican military decided to use a bio-chemical weapon against it. The weapon however had the opposite effect of what was desired, as it supercharged and powered up El Gusano Gigante even further. The worm titan was later lured onto a cliff where the humans discovered its weakness to fire. In its weakened state, El Gusano Gigante was subjected to a sustained blast of the power breath ray of GINO II, shrank to normal size and retreated.**

**El Gusano Gigante is a massive and dangerous monster, considerably more aggressive than the Crustaceous Rex, and had a penchant for devouring long stretches of countryside, which included soil, produce, livestock, people, and anything else too slow or too unlucky to get out of the way. What was left behind was a series of ravines lined with some of the freshest soil ever seen in the Americas alone. In the long run, Gusano Gigante could easily remake the whole surface of the planet by itself, paving the way for new forests across the world; unfortunately, something like that wasn't in the cards for the human race, so Gusano had to be destroyed or at least contained.**

**Some time later, the dehydrated Gusano was found near the Andes and captured by Monarch for study. As the scientists closely observed the mutant, traces of cells similar to those of Godzilla and Mothra were detected. ****It was time for answers...**

**In 2019, it broke free from its containment cell and escaped, only to confront fellow Titan Quetzalcoatl, in the outer rims of the Amazon forest...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**As with most other titans, its thick and rubbery hide is able to repel even the strongest of tank shells. It can also g****ain a boost of energy from a particular breed of flower, the species of which is currently under Monarch analysis as of late. With enough energy, ****El Gusano Gigante can emit a thick blast of pure toxin from its mouth as far as 5 miles. It's ****an excellent burrower as well, ****with remarkable speed, and ****can create large shockwaves at a ten mile radius by merely slamming its head into the ground.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	21. Ferrucutus

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Horned Ironhide"_**

* * *

**Designation: ****Ferrucutus**

**Classification: ****Ferrucutus cerastes**

**Nature: Super-evolved dinosaur**

**Length: 48-68 feet**

**Behaviour: Herbivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of Specimen: Around 20-30**

**Location: Outpost 33, Skull Is****land**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**The Ferrucutus are tank-like ceratopsians with highly ornate bony crests and broad shoulders. These aspects, coupled with their aggressive behaviour, made them very difficult prey for most predators, even and especially the V-Rex and Skullcrawlers. The size of their frill usually indicate the individual Ferrucutus' seniority. They grow over time, but males sported the most impressive arrays, with horns growing up to lengths of twelve feet.**

**Once they hit a sexually mature stages, the coloration of the males' frills change colour to indicate readiness to mate. As the crests develop, secondary horns atop the crests could grow to cross over one another, although this is rarely seen in females. Because of this, the level of horn crossover could be used to indicate an individual's age.**

**Back in the first expedition to Skull Island by Monarch, a rather large skull more resembling that of a normal triceratops were found in the "graveyard", indicating that the Ferrucutus might've either evolved from such dinosaurs or maybe even co-existed with their cousins.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**Despite their fearsome mannerisms however, Ferrucutus are herbivores, not unlike the Sker Buffalos. They feed mainly on low shrubs, and could use their nasal horns to uproot bushes and feed tall cycads and bamboo trees to gain access to the fruits in their crown. If part of a forest had been cleared by herds of Asperdorsus, it could easily be converted to grassland by the Ferrucutus that could clear the brush using their hard beaks to break down thorns and tough wood.**

**Typically living in herds of around twelve at most, the Ferrucutus stake claims to small patches of territory in order to lay eggs and raise young in safety. Young were accepted as herd members immediately upon hatching. Herd members instinctively formed a ring around young, with their frills facing outward to create a protective barrier. With the young protected, the dominant male would take on the aggressor; Even the mightiest Skullcrawler would think twice before engaging an enraged bull Ferrucutus. While they could be used against predators, the Ferrucutus' head frills are mainly used in tests of dominance among males battling for herds of females and young.**

**While not quite half the size of the females, male Ferrucutus tend to be intensely jealous and territorial. Young males would typically form small herds to practice sparring as play until they were large and strong enough to challenge other adults for their own harems. These dominance bouts would often be quite bloody affairs, with injury being common and death not unheard of. Even if they only suffered minor wounds from such a fight, infection could still take their life.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	22. Foetodon

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"Cruel Stinking Tooth"_**

* * *

**Designation: ****Foetodon**

**Classification: ****Foetodon ferreus**

**Nature: ****Super-evolved dinosaur**

**Length: 30-40 feet**

**Behaviour: Carnivorous**

**Range: Limited**

**Number of Specimen: Around 25-35**

**Location: Outpost 33, Skull Island**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**Monarch scientist, Dr Lorna Jenkins, theorised that the Foetodon descended from crocodilian ancestors. ****Foetodon superficially resemble a large lizards with short blunt heads and have ****webbed feet**** as well as ****osteoderms running down their necks and backs****. One specimen was shown to have what appeared to be a mouth disease of sort. This is believed to be a mouth infection contracted from leaf litter. Said infection would disfigure the animal so much so that Foetodon's skull would frequently bear cruel scars because of it, hence its translated name.**

**Despite being a land-based predator, the Foetodon sport a large and powerful tail that would be necessary for their largely aquatic young. On land, their powerful hind legs are able to launch forward and out to make makeshift pits pits along jungle game trails in order to crush whatever prey may come near with their thick jaws. Their place as ambush predators was necessitated by their poor eyesight. Because of this, Foetodon aren't particular in their prey and would attack whatever comes their way, depending on their powerful bite to take it down.**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**While they're not exactly built for sustained speed, they could verily surge forth and disable their prey with immense speed and power. Their bite could shatter bones, meaning that even in the off chance that their first bite doesn't kill, their prey would still be unable to escape. Their strong sense of smell allows them to easily track any potential prey that happen to be wounded close by. They also tend to feed on invertebrates in the leaf litter, which their juvenile young would go for exclusively. The layers of rotting vegetable matter also provide young Foetodon security from most other predators and even adults of their own species.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


	23. Gaira and Sanda

**_Monarch M.U.T.O./_**_**Titan/Cryptid/Superspecies Profile**_**_ Database_**

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**_"The Gargantuas"_**

* * *

**Designations: Gaira and Sanda**

**Classification: Homo Titanus Gargantua**

**Nature: Humanoid**

**Height: 115 feet (Gaira), 98-100 feet (Sanda)**

**Behaviour: Carnivorous (Gaira), Herbivorous (Sanda)**

**Range: Limited**

**Location: Outpost 81, Frankenstein Castle, Darmstadt, Germany**

* * *

**Cryptozoology:**

**In 1978, a team of Monarch explorers, including ****Paul Stewart, ****Akemi Togawa, ****Timothy Burton, ****Bradley Pitt, Miyzuki Ozaki, and Daichi**** Otonashi, travelled to the city of Hiroshima upon hearing rumours of sightings of a strange humanoid. Upon further searching, they found two traces leading opposite directions, one to the mountain range of Chugoku, the other past the port of Hiroshima.**

**The group spilt up into two and went their ways. The first was found alone and afraid, deep in the valleys, and was eventually taken and dubbed 'Sanda' after the Japanese word for 'mountain'. The other, seemingly taller and older, was found about a week and a half later in an obscured abyss located in ****Their shared ****healing factor rivals ****that of even Godzilla's."****, and dubbed 'Gaira' after the Japanese word for 'Ocean'.**

**Through hidden secret, the two were eventually transported all the way to the castle of Frankenstein in Germany, deep underground and beneath. This was due to Paul comparing the two to the creature in the Gothic novel, _Frankenstein: The Modern Prometheus_.**

**While Sanda (the brown Gargantua) seems primarily mammalian in nature, as evidenced by simian-esque hair, Gaira (the green Gargantua) seems more amphibian, with hints of fish-like scales across his body. It's not entirely known how these two unique entities came to be, but it's been believed that they might've spawned from surviving cells of a previous humanoid species.**

**In 2019, Gaira escaped his confides, and with hesitance, Sanda himself was let go in order to pursue his "brother", working together with the Monarch team. However, as of now, they're both confronted by two even greater Titans, Baragon and Methuselah...**

* * *

**Threat Analysis:**

**In terms of healing and regeneration factor, theirs seem to almost rival that of Godzilla's among others, although not as invulnerable. This, combined with certain theories regarding their origin, this brings concern about them possibly creating new spawns of their own.**

**However, much like Kong and Mothra, Sanda is one of the more clearly benevolent of the titans, having shown a peaceful bond with Paul and Akemi, seeing them almost as father and mother figures. Despite sharing a human-like intelligence, Gaira has a more brutish and stubborn attitude towards humans, and would even lash out if someone just looks at him at a wrong way, however he can be calmed and restrained, if only by his younger brother.**

**These polar opposite behaviours are reflected in their preferences for food; Sanda would lean towards fruit, vegetables and dairy products, Gaira is more used to having fish and meat.**

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
